1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector used in a portable electronic device for connecting a battery with the portable electronic device.
2. The Related Art
A battery connector used in a mobile phone or other portable electronic device conventionally comprises a housing having a plurality of terminal recesses and a plurality of electric terminals received therein. The electric terminal comprises a soldering portion, a connecting portion and a contacting portion.
However, when the battery is installed into the battery connector inappropriately, the contacting portion of the electric terminal may contact the printed circuit board, therefore causing circuitry shortage if the deformation of the electric terminal is too large. In some other cases, the electric terminal is easily losing consistent resilience and even breaks down if improper installation of the battery occurs.